Typical alarms and notification are based on a particular time of day or for a particular calendar event. For instance, calendar software on computers, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, smartphones, and the like, an alarm feature that alerts a user when certain time is reached. For instance, a user may insert a meeting data and time into such calendar software, and the calendar software would sound or display a notification when the time for the meeting has come. These types of known software provide notification based on time.